Fall of the Terran Empire (Series)
Many years in the future, the human race has begun to colonize the stars. They trade and create partnerships and collect in groups based on their own particular political or religious beliefs. That is, until men begin to conquer these colonies and add them to their own power base. Battles are fought as men and women build starships to defend their own colonies, but eventually one man emerges victorious and begins the era of the Terran Empire. But one society refuses to accept the domination and slavery imposed by the empire. The Orion people are thinkers and philosophers and they devise a strategey to find the empire's weakness. Although they cannot compete militarily, they know that sleeper agents planted within the Terran armada can turn the tide of the war from within. It is with this intent that Traci Ganner and Michael McKenzie are planted into the Terran military academy, and eventually are promoted to positions of authority. Fall of the Terran Empireis a novel that treads across the Terran Empire and engages the reader in the intrigue, battle tactics, and deceptions that set the stage for the fall of this vast human dominion. When Traci Ganner inadvertently finds a tear in the fabric of space, her crew discover a race of beings that have mass produced small, agile star fighters that can easily rebalance the threat of the empire. It is to this end that she works with the Orion government to provide technology to this new race that will allow them to travel the stars and hunt down the empire. But did Traci sacrifice her own crew, the very men and women that depended on her for leadership and safety in order to achieve her goals and that of her Orion people? The second novel, Orion Gambit, takes place as Traci Ganner is now fully accepted into the Orion Navy. Having been trained in tactics from both the Terran Navy and the Orion espionage service, she is now a deadly force against the Terran fleet. Traci must first secure an alliance with the invading Valdi forces even as the Orion admiraly disavows her actions. Having found a way to arm a cloaking battle cruiser with strike fighters, she wields a deadly weapon against the Terrans as she alone will now decide which side of the Terran Civil War will succeed. But what is her end game? Somehow she must succeed in convincing the Terran admiral to let her people live in peace. She must also come to terms with the death of our original crew from the Terran starship, Corsair. The third novel, Glory and Empire, pits Traci and the Valdi people against a superior Terran foe from the future. It is determined that the rift in space is not simply a corridor to another part of the galaxy, but a rip in space-time--leading to the future. As Traci Ganner and Scott Pearson make the journey into this new dominion, they come face to face with Scott's descendants who have taken over all corners of the galaxy, but are not satisfied with that. They are locked in combat with a deadly race from the galactic center, called the Draul that have a numerical and weapons superioriority that humanity cannot defeat. If the future dominion succeeds in finding a way back to the past, they can defeat their new enemy there and rule with impunity. Traci Ganner must trust the help of a young, self-centered terran captain Kindahl if she is to find a way to get her people back alive. Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Science Fiction